Lima
by gleelover2007
Summary: When Rachel's body is found in the park everyone becomes a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Detective James Cruz and his partner Ashley Garcia stepped out of their car and winced as a cold gus of wind slapped them in the face. Ashley quickly pulled her jacket tighter around her as she followed James to the body.

"Do we have an id yet?" James asked as he crouched down to examine the body closer.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed.

James glanced up at his partner his gaze questioning.

"It's Rachel Berry." I saw her perform in her high school glee club." Ashley answered.

James frowned as he stared down at the lifeless body before him.

"She is well was a student at McKinley." Ashley said as she crouched down beside James.

"Time to alert the parents then." James said as he headed back towards the car, Ashley hot on his heels.

Mr. Shue was pacing around the classroom as he waited for Rachel to show up.

"She is never late." Kurt said as he glanced around the room, hoping maybe he missed her.

Finn frowned as his eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of his girlfriend.

"Let's get started then." Shue finally said but was cut off by Mr. Figgins voice over the loud speaker.

"Will Mr. Shuester please report to my office immediately?"

Shue rolled his eyes as he set the marker down and headed towards the office. Wonder what Sue has complained about now, he thought as he entered. He saw two other people in the room. One was an older gentleman with blonde thinning hair and cold blue eyes, the other a young black haired, brown eyed Latina.

"Um hi." Shue said awkwardly as he glanced at Figgins, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Are you William Shuester?" the older gentleman asked.

"Yes I am." Shue responded. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'm Detective Cruz and this is my partner Detective Garcia, we are with the Lima Police Department."

Mr. Shue rubbed his face as he waited for them to continue.

"Was Rachel Berry a student of yours?" Cruz asked.

Mr. Shue nodded.

"I'm sorry to inform you she has been found dead this morning in Lima Park." Garcia said.

Mr. Shue dropped to the floor, and began vomiting.

Garcia rushed to grab a trashcan and some napkins for him.

"I can't believe this." Shue said as he wiped his mouth.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what kind of student she was." Cruz asked.

Shue stood back up before answering, "She was a straight a student and she was my best singer in glee club." She loved to sing it was her passion."

Cruz nodded as he wrote everything down.

Mr. Shue nodded as he answered, "yes she was Finn Hudson, he's the quarterback of our football team." He was also in glee club.

"How long were they seeing each other?" Cruz asked.

"Two years I believe." Shue answered.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Miss. Berry?" Garcia asked.

Shue struggled to answer, "This is McKinley and being a part of glee club makes you a loser but I can't think of anyone who would stoop so low."

"Well thank you for your time if we have any more questions we will contact you." Cruz said as he shook Shue's hand and walked out the door.

Shue composed himself before turning towards Figgins who was fidgeting behind his desk. "Who would kill Rachel?"

Finn stood up as Mr. Shue reentered the choir room. He took in his appearance and grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Guys I have some bad news." He said as he tears fell down his face.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I just spoke to some detective's; they found a body in the park."

The glee club gasped.

"It was Rachel." Shue said as he sank onto the piano bench and cried.

Kurt looked over to Blaine his face full of hurt, his best friend was dead.

Tina began to cry, as she looked at the empty seat beside her where Rachel usually sat.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it tight.

Everyone jumped when Finn screamed out "No your wrong!" She's not dead she's fine."

Mr. Shue stood up and walked towards an angry Finn. "I'm so sorry."

Finn turned away and stormed out of the room kicking a chair on his way out.

No one noticed Quinn Fabray smiling in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiram frowned as he drove pass the park and saw all the caution tape warning people to stay away. He wiped away the tears as he thought about the last place his baby girl was before her life was taken.

Meanwhile across town Quinn was quickly deleting texts, she went through her phone and computer deleting anything and everything involving her and Rachel. She smiled when she finally completing her task.

Leroy sobbed as he picked up a stuffed lion; he held it close to his chest and inhaled the scent that was clearly Rachel's. Hiram began stuffing clothes into boxes.

"I can't do this!" Hiram screamed as he threw the pile of clothes he was holding onto the floor. "This was our baby girl!" She was going to be a star, and now she is just gone." He fell to the floor sobbing as he clutched on of Rachel's sweaters close to him.

Leroy went to his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "Why don't we hold off on the packing and just remember her?"

Hiram nodded as he stood up, we walked over to Rachel's dresser and pulled out photos. His heart broke as he saw most of them were of her and Finn, as well as some of her and Kurt. One in particular caught his eye it was of Rachel and Puck wrapped in each other's arms, he quickly shoved it into his pocket and continued going through the pictures.

Finn took a deep breath as he reached under his bed and pulled out a box full of pictures and letters, he dumped it onto his bed. He choked back a sob as he reread a letter Rachel wrote to him after they broke up about how much she missed him. He grabbed a stuffed bear she left at his house and held it to his chest as the dam finally broke and the tears washed down his face soaking the bear.

Detective's Garcia and Cruz arrived at the Berry residence and took their time gathering their thoughts and bearings before ringing the doorbell.

A worn out Hiram Berry answered the door and ushered them inside out of the blistering cold. He began fidgeting with his hands as he waited for them to speak.

"We just wanted you to know we are doing everything in our power to find your daughter's killer." Garcia said as she glanced around the house at all the baby pictures of Rachel.

Hiram gasped.

Cruz stood up and sat next to him. "I know we asked you this before, but is there anyone who would harm Rachel?"

Hiram ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "no of course not."

Cruz nodded as he and Garcia stood up and headed for the door.

Hiram opened the door for them just as a gust of cold wind hit them and the picture fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Cruz asked as he unfolded the picture. He showed it to Garcia.

"Looks like Rachel and Noah Puckerman getting cozy." She said.

"Isn't that her boyfriend Finn Hudson's best friend?" Cruz asked.

"Indeed." Garcia answered. "If Finn found out all hell could break loose."

Hiram gasped, "Finn loved my daughter, and he would not harm her." And my daughter hated Noah."

Cruz closed his eyes, he seemed to be in deep thought, and "sometimes we don't know people as well as we think we do." Goodnight Mr. Berry." He said as he turned to leave slamming the door behind him.

Puck was in the middle of an intense game of Call of Duty when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and set his controller down as he went to answer the door.

"Noah Puckerman?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah?"

I'm Detective Cruz and this is my partner Detective Garcia.

Puck took a deep breath before saying "are you here about me and Rachel seeing each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Cruz sat in his office and listened at the rain continued to pour outside. He rifled through all the papers in front of him containing everyone's alibis' and some evidence found on Rachel's body. His heart broke for the young women as he stared down at her smiling face looking back up at him. Her life was cut short and he would be dammed if he let her killer go free. His mind quickly flashed back to his conversation with one Noah Puckerman.

"Are you here about my relationship with Rachel?" Puck asked as he leaned against the door frame and eyed both detectives.

Garcia and Cruz exchanged a brief look before nodding towards the young man in front of them.

Puck held the door open wider and gestured for them to enter.

Garcia gagged as she noticed the empty beer cans strewn all over the floor and smelled the alcohol and vomit that was present.

"Haven't had much time to clean," Puck stated as he stormed past them and took a seat on the couch.

Garcia and Cruz pushed crumbs off of the other couch and took a seat opposite the one Puck occupied.

"So you and Miss Berry were an item?" Garcia asked as she glanced around the messy house.

"No she was with Finn, we were just fuck buddies." Puck answered as he grabbed a can of beer and chugged it before crushing it and throwing it behind him.

The detectives glared at him disgust written all over their faces.

"Did Finn happen to know of your guy's inderecsion's?" Cruz asked as he eyed Puck.

Puck ignored the cold stare, "If he did, he didn't let on." But I had a feeling he did."

Cruz was shook out of his thoughts when Garcia poked her head through the door.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her to the parking lot.

Finn walked with his head down as he entered the halls of McKinley, he didn't quite care for the sad looks he was getting. He went to his locker and fumbled with the combination before finally getting it open. He gasped as his eyes landed on the pictures of Rachel had had taped up. His eyes watered as he slammed his locker shut and headed off to his first class of the day.

Mr. Shuester?" Garcia asked as she poked her head into the Spanish room.

Mr. Shue glanced up from his paperwork and smiled. "Detective Garcia welcome and Will is fine."

Garcia nodded as she entered the classroom and took a seat across from Will.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's relationship?"

Will ran a hand threw his hair and stood up crossing to the front of his desk and taking a seat. "Where do I begin?" They have been dating for two years on and off."

"Where they off when Miss Berry was killed?" Garcia asked as she leaned forward in the desk.

Will seemed deep in thought before continuing, "They had a huge fight, but they seemed to work it out."

Garcia's ears perked up as she heard the word fight. "Do you happen to know what the fight was about?"

"Finn's ex-girlfriend Quinn."

Garcia's mouth drooped open "as in Quinn Fabray?"

Will nodded.

"Interesting." Garcia said before standing up and taking Will's hand. "Thanks we will be in touch."

Will smiled as he went back to his desk and watched the attractive detective leave.

Finn was in the middle of doing homework when he heard a knock on his front door. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"May we come in?" Cruz asked.

Finn held the door open as Cruz and Garcia entered.

"What can I do for you?" Finn asked as he sat on the edge of his chair.

Cruz and Garcia took a seat on the couch facing him before speaking.

"What was your fight with Rachel about?" Cruz spoke up.

Finn clenched his fists, anger evident "she was mad that I went and saw Quinn.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Garcia asked.

Finn stood up and began pacing. "We are just friends and she gets so angry every time we talk." It's not that big of a deal." Finn said his voice rising.

"So Rachel knew you and Quinn still saw each other?" Cruz asked.

Finn's eyes flashed with anger. "You make it sound like we are seeing each other. Me and Quinn are friends that's it. End of story!" Finn yelled as he punched the wall and stormed up the stairs.

Garcia and Cruz sat there for a moment gathering there thoughts when Kurt walked in the room.

"Kurt Hummel is it?" Cruz asked as he stood up and approached the scared looking boy.

Kurt nodded as he looked towards the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Ffffin killed Rachel. Kurt stammered. "I know he did."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was startled out of a deep sleep when heard pounding at the front door. He heard the muffled voice of his mother and Burt talking to someone then the sound of his door opening.

"Finn honey, these police men need to speak with you." Carole said as she moved aside allowing two policemen to enter.

Finn rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"We need you to come with us to the station." One of the officers said.

"Why?" Finn asked as he grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on.

Carole buried her head into Burt's shoulder and began to cry.

Finn glanced at his mom then back towards the officers. "Am I being charged with something?"

"You are a suspect in the murder of Rachel Berry." The other office said. "Now come with us."

The officers placed Finn in handcuffs and led him out the door.

Finn glanced back towards the house and saw Kurt watching him from his window an unreadable expression present on his face.

Finn stared blankly into his cup of coffee as he waited for the detectives. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw Cruz and Garcia walk in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Hudson." Cruz said as he set some papers down in front of him.

Finn pushed his cup away, "why am I here?"

Cruz cleared his throat before answering. "Where were you the night Rachel died?"

Finn threw his hands up, "I already told you I went for a walk." He answered angrily.

Cruz and Garcia exchanged a brief look before looking back towards Finn.

"I am going to ask one more time, where were you the night Rachel died?"

Finn looked away, "I was with Quinn." He mumbled.

Cruz and Garcia strained to hear.

"What was that son?" Cruz asked.

Finn looked up anger in his eyes, "I was with Quinn."

"Fabray?" Garcia asked. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

Finn nodded as he played with his fingers nervously.

Garcia's mouth dropped open, "and what were you doing there?"

"We just talked, that's all." Finn answered.

Cruz knew he was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"When did you leave?" Garcia asked.

"Around eleven, her parents were fixing to come home."

"If you were just talking then why would you care if they were there or not?" Cruz asked.

Finn ran his hand threw his hair and took a deep breath. "They don't care too much for me."

Cruz nodded.

There was a knock on the door and an officer appeared, "there is a Mrs. Hummel here for Mr. Hudson."

Cruz nodded and waved him off. He noticed Finn seemed deep in thought. "Something you want to add?"

Finn nodded, "Quinn and Santana really hated her. "Quinn especially, she thinks Rachel stole me from her."

"Did she?" Garcia asked.

"I loved Quinn, but something is off with her. She can be really cold." Rachel understood me."

Garcia and Cruz nodded before heading towards the door.

"Hang tight." Cruz told Finn.

"Mrs. Hummel?" Garcia asked as she shook her hand.

"Is everything alright? Is Finn being charged with something?" Carole asked her voice shaking.

"No he is free to go." Cruz said as he handed Carole some papers. "These are his release forms.

Finn grabbed his jacket and followed his mom towards the elevator.

"We will be in touch!" Cruz shouted towards them.

Finn just smiled as the doors closed.

Finn stormed into the house and up the stairs, he slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

Kurt knocked on the door before entering. "Finn are you okay?"

Finn stood up, "not really they think I killed her."

Kurt looked away.

Finn eyed him angrily, "it was you, and you told the cops I killed her!"

Kurt looked up his eyes full of fear. "I"

Finn took a menacing step towards him, "what the fuck Kurt!" he screamed.

Kurt tried to reach for the door but Finn beat him to it. He pushed Kurt into the wall as hard as he could.

Kurt cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

Finn shook with anger above him.

Burt burst through the door and grabbed Finn pushing him out. "Take a walk."

Quinn was doing homework, when her mother walked in. "Quinnie these detectives would like to talk with you."

Quinn set down her pen and glanced up, a smirk on her lips.

"Miss Fabray, Garcia said as she sat on the edge of Quinn's bed.

Quinn nodded in her direction. "What do you want?"

"We hear you were with Finn Hudson on the night of Miss Berry's death." Garcia said.

Quinn grinned. "And?"

Garcia cringed she really hated this girl. "And what were you doing with him?"

"I don't believe that is your business." Quinn said as she got up and walked towards the window.

Garcia and Cruz rolled their eyes.

"We also have information that you hated Miss Berry." That you felt threatened by her." Garcia said smiling as she saw Quinn tense up.

Quinn whirled around anger flashing in her eyes. "I hated that fucking bitch!" she screamed. "And I can say honestly I'm glad she is dead." Now leave." With that Quinn went back to her desk and picked up her pen ignoring the detectives that were still recovering from her sudden outburst.

Cruz and Garcia entered the office and set their paperwork down.

"I think we have a new suspect." Garcia said as she sat at her desk.

Cruz nodded as he did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck made sure to stay hidden as he made his way towards the front door of Quinn's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he continued to wait.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Quinn asked surprised as she pulled him inside.

"The detectives have been grilling me about Rachel, they know we slept together." Puck said as he looked out the window and saw only darkness.

Quinn took a deep breath, "It will be okay they don't know anything." Did you make sure to delete your texts and emails?"

Puck looked scared as he shook his head no. "I didn't think I would have to, Rachel only texted when her and Finn argued."

Quinn gave him a pointed look, "you have to get rid of everything." There is no telling what they will find or assume."

Puck nodded as he sat on the couch still watching the window.

"Is someone out there?" Quinn asked as she sat next to him.

Puck shuddered, "I hope not."

Quinn nodded as she began stroking his hand. "It will be okay."

Puck stood up and began pacing, "I feel so bad about what we did."

Quinn stood in front of him stopping his pacing, "you didn't tell the cops did you?"

"Of course not." Puck answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Quinn grinned. "Good."

"I just think it was a fucked up thing for me to do." Puck said as he began pacing again.

"Oh she loved it." Quinn said. "You are great in the sack." She said as she nibbled on Puck's ear.

Puck pulled away, "I should go."

Quinn glared at him angrily, "whatever just make sure to delete everything."

Puck nodded as he headed out the door.

Garcia rolled her window up as Puck's shadow passed by. "What do you think they were talking about?"

Cruz threw his cigarette out the window and rolled it up, shivering as a gust of wind hit him square in the face. "No idea, but they are defiantly hiding something.

Garcia nodded as she turned her gaze back towards the Fabray residence.

Puck stormed into his room and went straight to his laptop deleting everything he figured could incriminate him. He then went to his phone and delated pictures and videos. It was then his mind began to wonder.

Puck began thrusting harder as Rachel gasped beneath him. He pulled out before he came and collapsed beside her.

"Wow." Rachel said as she tried to catch her breath.

Puck grinned as he grabbed a beer and finished it off.

"Promise me you won't tell Finn?" Rachel begged as she turned her face towards Puck.

"Promise." Puck said as he smiled at her.

Rachel smiled back before straddling him. She moaned when she felt him enter her.

Puck snapped out of his flashback and punched the wall as hard as he could, crying out in pain as his hand went through it. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand off before stripping down and crawling under the covers. He groaned when he heard a knock on his door. "Finn?"

Finn gave him a half grin, "hey man I know it's late but do you mind if I come in?"

Puck opened the door wider allowing Finn to enter, he watched as his best friend began pacing. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Finn said as he sank down into the couch.

"Want a beer?" Puck called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure." Finn answered.

Puck returned with two beers, he handed one to Finn and took a long sip out of the other.

Finn did the same enjoying the taste as it slid down his throat. "The cops think I killed her."

Puck nearly dropped his beer. "What?"

Finn set his beer down and stood up running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Puck stood up as well standing in front of him. "Well did you?"

Finn glared at him angrily, "how could you even ask me that?"

Puck shrugged.

Finn continued to glare at him his rage rising. "You know what fuck this!" he yelled before storming out of the house and making sure to slam the door behind him.

Puck downed his beer before heading off to bed, more worried than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Detective Cruz?" a uniformed police officer asked as she poked her head into his office.

Cruz looked annoyed as he set the file down he was looking through. "What?"

"There is a Noah Puckerman here to see you."

Cruz threw the file on the desk and stood up, crossing over quickly to stand in front of the officer; he looked around him to see Puck sitting beside a drunken criminal who appeared to be telling him a story.

"Get him into the interrogation room now and away from the other criminals!" Cruz barked, and where's Garcia?"

"She's downstairs sir."

"Get her up here then." Cruz said as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

The officer nodded and turned to leave quickly.

Cruz entered the interrogation room and took the seat next to Garcia; she offered him a small nod and slid a cup of coffee over to him. He took a small sip and gave her a nod in thanks.

"You wanted to speak with us Mr. Puckerman?" Cruz said as he eyed the young man up and down.

Puck shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he answered, "It's umm about Rachel."

"What about her?" Garcia asked.

"I use to pick on her all the time, she was really annoying. Always telling everyone how she was going to make it big on Broadway and how we would all be stuck here in Lima." Puck licked his lips before continuing. "It used to really bug all of us especially Quinn. She really hated Rachel especially when Finn dumped her for her."

"Wait Finn dumped Quinn for Rachel?" Garcia asked.

Puck nodded. "Quinn was madly in love with Finn, but he fell for Rachel."

"And how did Quinn take that?" Cruz asked as he fiddled with his cup of coffee."

"She was furious." She swore she would make Rachel pay dearly." Puck said as he looked around nervously as if searching for something.

"I swear I think this Quinn girl knows more about Rachel's death than she is telling us." Garcia said as she and Cruz entered their car.

"I'm thinking you're right, he agreed as they pulled into the Fabray's driveway.

The detective's walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door, as they waited for an answer they studied their surroundings.

"Can I help you?" Russell Fabray asked as he opened the door, clearly annoyed by something.

"I'm detective Cruz and this is detective Garcia, we are here to speak with Quinn in regards to a homicide investigation."

Russell was about to say something when Quinn cut him off.

"Who is it daddy?" she stopped just behind her father and shot the detective's a dirty look.

"What now, haven't you bothered me enough already?"

"Wait a minute have you been harassing my daughter?" an angry looking Russell asked.

"Of course not, we are just trying to find Miss Berry's killer." Garcia said.

"Look I didn't kill anyone and this is getting really old, so if you have a question ask my lawyer." Quinn said as she reached around her father and slammed the door in their faces.

"Nice girl." Garcia mumbled as both detectives' headed back towards their car.

"We have to tell someone what we did," a nervous looking Santana Lopez said as she paced around Quinn's room.

"Will you just stop. They have nothing on us." Quinn said as she stood up and stood in front of a scared looking Santana. "It will all be okay, I promise." She placed her arms around Santana and held her close.

Santana returned the embrace as she took a few deep breaths. "Have you talked to Puck?"

"Yes he knows his part." Quinn said as she cupped Santana's cheeks. "We all do." She grinned evilly and turned towards a stack of papers; she lit a match and smiled as they burned.

"Miss Lopez are you alright?" Garcia asked as she took a seat next to the scared looking teenager.

"I'm fine." Santana answered as she looked around the police station as if she was being watched.

"Is someone threating you?" Garcia asked.

"It's Quinn she killed Rachel." Santana said as tears fell down her face.

Quinn was awoken out of a deep sleep by a pounding on her front door; she threw a pillow over her face as she waited for her parents to answer it. She growled when she realized they went out of town for the week.

"Ugh this better be good!" Quinn said as she swung the door open."

"Miss Fabray please place your hands behind your back, you are under arrest." Garcia said as she placed the cuffs on Quinn and led her towards the cop car.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn grinned as she sat in the integration room waiting on the detectives. She glanced around the room before her eyes settled back on the cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Fabray." Garcia said as she took a seat across from Quinn.

Quinn looked around, "where's the other guy?"

"It's just you and me." Garcia answered as she slid a picture towards Quinn.

Quinn glanced at the picture before rolling her eyes. "Showing me a picture of Rachel, what is your angle?"

"Your alibi is completely shattered, we know you left Finn's around the time of Rachel's death." Garcia said as she grabbed the picture and placed it in front of her.

Quinn just smiled, "then I guess that means all of our alibi's are shattered. "It's a pity really if you think about it huh."

Garcia seethed with anger, she really hated this girl.

"Where were you?" Garcia said through greeted teeth.

Quinn laughed as she noticed how angry the detective was getting. "I don't have to answer that now do I?"

Garcia slammed her hand on the table, "quit fucking us!"

Quinn just laughed harder, "this is really pissing you off isn't it?" Not knowing if her killer is sitting right in front of you or not."

Garcia stood up and placed her hands on the table staring Quinn down.

"I will nail you to the wall. I promise you."

Quinn smiled, "can't wait."

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Russell Fabray screamed as he stormed into the police station, Judy hot on his heels.

"Mr. Fabray, she is with a detective." An officer answered as Russell stormed past him.

"I demand to see my daughter."

Cruz stepped out of his office and headed towards the angry man.

"Why do you keep harassing my daughter!" he screamed once he spotted Cruz.

"We have reason to believe your daughter killed Rachel Berry." Cruz answered.

Judy gasped. "Our daughter would do no such thing."

"Unless you have proof, let her go." Russell said as calmly as he could.

Cruz nodded as he headed towards the integration room. He knocked on the door before entering.

"What's up?" Garcia asked.

"Miss Fabray's parents are here." Cruz said as he held the door open for Russell.

"Let's go." He told Quinn.

Garcia watched as Quinn stood up and followed her dad out of the room. She glanced behind her and gave Garcia a smile as they disappeared.

"Ugh she killed her I know she did!" Garcia screamed as she threw the cup of coffee against the wall.

Cruz watched as it hit the wall and broke spilling hot coffee everywhere. "We have to prove it though."

Garcia nodded as she took the seat that Quinn previously occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn paced back and forth as he waited for Quinn. He jumped when he heard the loud knocking on the front door. He went to answer it, "hey."

Quinn stepped past him and threw her jacket on the couch. "What's up?"

Finn took a few calming breaths, "the cops think I did it."

Quinn just smirked, "they think I did it too, we are all suspects. But we are fine they have no proof."

Finn nodded as he sat on the couch, "I just wish I knew what happened that night."

Quinn sat beside him and took his hand, "it will be okay."

Flashback: A month before Rachel's Death

Quinn collapsed on top of Finn as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow."

Finn grinned as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." Quinn said as she laid her head on Finn's chest.

Finn smiled, "Me too." He glanced at the clock, "shit Rachel will be here soon. You should go."

Quinn seethed with anger as she pulled her clothes back on. "What do you see in that troll anyways?"

Finn frowned, "she's special to me."

Quinn laughed, "And I'm not?"

Finn cupped her cheek, "I love you Quinn, I just love her more."

Quinn slapped him before she left.

Finn rubbed his swollen cheek as he waited for Rachel.

Present:

Quinn led Finn to his bed and pulled him in top of her, she began kissing and biting his neck, while she also began to undo his pants.

Finn rolled over and way from her, "I can't."

Quinn sat up a look of anger across her face, "why?"

Finn got up off the bed and crossed over to his desk chair, "because Rachel's dead it doesn't feel right."

Quinn stood up and pulled off her shirt, "she would want you to be happy right?"

Finn looked away.

"Oh come on baby, she was fine that night." Quinn gasped as she realized what she said.

Finn's eyes shot towards Quinn, anger flashed in them. "What did you do?"

Quinn took a step back, "nothing we did nothing."

"WE!" Finn shouted as he picked up his desk chair and threw it.

Quinn gasped as she watched it break as it hit the wall. "I should go."

Finn grabbed her around the arm and slammed her up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed.

Quinn struggled against him, desperate to get air.

"If I find out you had anything to do with killing Rachel, you are dead." He let go and watched as Quinn ran out the door in fear.

He then dropped to the floor in tears.

Quinn cried as she got into her car, she hadn't meant for that to come out she needed to be more careful.

Flashback to the night of Rachel's death:

"Okay guys Rachel will meet us here soon." Quinn announced as she stood in front of the others. "We all know what to do right?" She smiled as they all nodded in usuion.


	9. Chapter 9

School was abuzz once again about who killed Rachel Berry the star of glee club. Kurt for one was sick of hearing about it, Rachel was his best friend and now he felt more alone than ever. He slowly made his way towards the choir room and sat down he didn't notice Tina there until she spoke.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Kurt jumped as he finally noticed her sitting in the corner. "Alright I guess. Still can't stomach that she's gone."

Tina wiped away a tear, "me either seems like only yesterday we were arguing over a solo."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah she always had to have one."

Tina frowned as she noticed how cold Kurt sounded when he said that. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up and gave her a small smile, "yeah just have a lot of my mind."

Tina nodded in understanding, "we all do. I'm here if you need a friend." She got up to walk away.

"Tina!" Kurt called out.

Tina stopped short and turned around.

Kurt looked away as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Tina sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder to encourage him to speak.

"I think Finn did it," Kurt whispered.

Tina gasped.

"I know it sounds crazy and he's my brother but I really believe he killed her." Kurt wiped the tears that had fallen away angrily.

Tina's mouth dropped open and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Please tell me you think I'm crazy," Kurt pleaded.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Tina said as she glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

Kurt began to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself, "how can I look at him if I find out he killed my best friend?"

Tina wrapped her arms around Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Shh it will be okay."

Kurt pulled away and wiped his eyes. "And what if it's not?" And I'm living with a killer."

Tina frowned, "you have to go to the police."

"I have and Finn lost it, I really thought I was next."

Tina gasped as she listened to Kurt retell his version of the story.

"I was so scared," Kurt cried out.

Tina rubbed his shoulder. "Well if he did do it, the cops will catch him."

Kurt nodded, "I sure hope so."

Tina gave him a small smile, "I'm sure of it."

They continued to talk quietly, completely oblivious to Finn standing outside the door having heard every word. His body was shaking with anger.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana took a deep breath as she entered the police station. She looked around before her eyes finally landed on Garcia who smiled as she walked towards her.

"What can I help you with Miss Lopez?"

Santana takes a deep breath before speaking, "I need to come clean about something."

Garcia nods as she leads Santana to her desk. "I will be right back," she says as she heads towards Cruz's office.

Santana sits there nervously as she awaits the detectives return.

"Miss Lopez?" You said you had something to tell us?" Cruz asks as he takes a seat across from Santana.

Santana nods as she looks around as if someone is watching her.

"You are safe here Santana," Garcia says as she sets up a tape recorder.

Santana nods, "It's about Quinn and Finn; they are secretly seeing each other. Rachel find out, so Quinn had an idea," Santana began to shake.

"What kind of idea?" Cruz asked.

"She thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on Rachel."

"What happened?" Garcia asked as she scooted closer to the scared teen in front of her.

"Quinn called Rachel and told her to meet her at the football field," Santana began. "Me, and Puck were waiting in the stands.

"To do what?" Cruz asked.

Santana began to tear up, "we didn't mean to hurt her."

"Who, what happened that night?" Garcia asked as she reached over and took Santana's hand.

Santana cry's harder, "Quinn said if she can't' have Finn, then Rachel sure as hell won't."

"Did you see Quinn harm Rachel?" Cruz asked.

Santana suddenly stood up as she if were on fire, "I have to go. I should have never have come here." With that she stormed out of the police station.

"See I knew there was more to this," Garcia said as she stood up. "I knew that Quinn girl had something to do with this."

Cruz stood up as well, "we don't know that."

Garcia's mouth drops open, "are you serious right now? That girl was terrified."

Cruz ran his hands through his hair, "I still think the boyfriend has some fault in this as well.'

"I can't believe this!" Garcia shouts.

Cruz motions for her to follow him to his office where he closes the door behind them.

"How can you think that girl is innocent?" Garcia asks as she takes a seat on Cruz's desk.

Cruz takes a deep breath, "I never said that, I'm just saying I don't think the boyfriend is all that innocent as well."

Garcia nods as she begins to calm down a bit.

"I'm so happy you showed up," Quinn said happily as she pulled Finn into a fiery kiss.

Finn kissed her back before pulling away, "this doesn't feel right."

Quinn backed away angrily, "why?"

Finn looked ashamed, "well because of Rachel."

Quinn scoffed, "she's dead, and it's a little late to start caring now."

Finn frowned, "don't be like that."

Quinn laughed, "Are you serious right now?"

Finn looked confused.

"I can't believe after all this time you still are worried about that troll." Quinn said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry," but I cared about her," Finn said as he turned to leave.

Quinn stood there shaking with rage.


End file.
